Al sonar de las campanas
by haneko-chan
Summary: Eso parezco, un pariente del jorobado de Notre Dame. Apartado del mundo, haciéndose notar mediante melódicas campanadas, haciéndole un favor a la gente no mostrando su desnaturalizado cuerpo -Au.Sasunaru- OOC.Advertencias Dentro


**Advertencias:** Serio _**OOC**_ GRAVE! Yaoi, shonen ai, problemas mentales, desordenes alimenticios, parricidio (no estoy todavía segura) y más etc.

Sin más… aquí les dejo un nuevo fic de mi autoría…

* * *

**Al sonar de las campanas  
**

oOº†ºOoOº†ºOoOº†ºOo

**Danza con lobos  
Capitulo 1 **

Débiles rayos de luz se asomaban por entre cada rincón de la campiña inglesa, calentando a las personas después de una cruel noche tormentosa de domingo. Era lunes, agotador día para quienes encontraban el comienzo de semana como una máquina de tortura.

En esas se encontraba un chico en su cama, tapado hasta la coronilla por una gruesa manta donde sobresalían unos cabellos rubios revueltos. El despertador sonaba desde hacía más de 15 minutos y aquel joven parecía no inmutarse por el alarmante sonido; se encontraba en un bello sueño lleno de ramen, libre de padres, destruyendo la escuela, una cabellera oscura…

— ¡APAGA EL MALDITO DESPERTADOR!

— Hmm…

No supo si hacer caso y levantarse definitivamente de su cama, o hacer lo de siempre e ignorar los gritos de su quisquilloso padre y los próximos chillidos desesperantes de su madre. Hiciera lo que hiciera, su mañana seria como la de todos los días:

Un calvario.

— ¡A desayunar hijo, que se te hace tarde!

Se removió aun más entre sus cobijas y se tapó completamente con ellas esperando, erróneamente, que esos ruidosos ladridos pararan y lo dejaran disfrutar de su preciado sueño. Acto que no sirvió de mucho.

— ¡QUE MUEVAS ESE TRASERO MARICÓN Y BAJES A COMER, TE HE DICHO!

Un calvario era poco.

Ese era su propio _infierno_.

"_Hola, soy Naruto, a secas. Tengo 16 años. Estoy en cuarto de secundaria a pesar de que no tengo buen desempeño, y así comienzo todas mis mañanas: con unos gritos desesperantes, y un triste final para mis sueños."_

Se dio media vuelta y apagó con un fuerte manotazo un dispositivo de alarma en forma de rana, que descansaba en una mesa improvisada al lado de su cama, mientras que se desperezaba y lanzaba un bostezo realmente grande.

Abrió lentamente un ojo, de un color azul claro, y se rascó el otro con su mano izquierda.

Y se volvió a tumbar en su cama.

"_Vivo en Londres, en un barrio de clase… media, o eso creo. Realmente nunca me ha interesado saber de eso. Actualmente convivo con mis 'padres'…si a eso se le llaman padres… y un pequeño gato llamado Kyuubi. Nací en un pueblo costero llamado Brighton (a una hora de acá) pero eso a quien le importa…"_

Sintió pasos realmente fuertes subiendo las escaleras, y una mueca de insatisfacción pobló sus adormiladas facciones. Cada vez estaban más cerca del final del pasillo —donde se encontraba su cuarto— y cuando ya supo que no podía hacer nada por evitar lo que le venía, se puso las manos en las orejas tapándolas y…

— ¡CUANDO SE TE HABLA, DEBES HACER CASO! — El estruendo de unas cortinas abiertas a la fuerza se hizo presente en la habitación y el rubio solo atino a taparse más sus oídos esperando que todo acabara — ¡Te paras YA, te lavas esos INMUNDOS dientes de castor, tu cara y bajas a COMER!

— Ya, ya, ya voy _Minato_…

— No es ya voy… ¡ES YA!

"_Siempre he pensado que nací del lado equivocado de Kushina, mi 'madre', o que al salir de ella el idiota del doctor me dejó caer… He pensado de todo para justificarme la existencia en esta familia. Pero por más que lo haga siempre llego al mismo resultado: Esto es lo que me tocó."_

Se levantó finalmente y se dispuso a entrar en el baño que quedaba al otro extremo del estrecho pasillo del segundo piso. Sus movimientos indicaban cansancio, pereza, deterioro, desaliento y demás significados que se le puedan encontrar a las mañanas de lunes en esa casa. Abrió y cerró inmediatamente la puerta, y se dispuso a lavarse la cara con agua fría para poder despertarse del todo; de algo sirvió puesto que hasta el momento no había podido abrir ambos ojos.

Se restregó fuertemente una toalla amarilla que colgaba a su lado y salió finalmente del recinto floreado —las baldosas y resto de decoración se basaba en distintas flores de fluorescentes colores— para dirigirse al primer piso donde _Kushina y Minato_ lo esperaban para desayunar.

Un martirio era su hora de desayuno.

— Cariño, por fin te levantas —habló con tono cariñoso la señora del hogar, con un cucharon de ensalada en su mano enguantada—. Sabes que no me gusta gritar en las mañanas, que mal hijo eres. Anda siéntate que te he preparado algo delicioso para comenzar tu semana.

"_Que sínica, y manipuladora puede ser realmente esta mujer. Ella es la chillona de la que he hablado, mi madre: Kushina Uzumaki; pelo rojo y largo, ojos verdes, delgada y con rasgos de demencia. Trabaja para no-se-quien pirulito que es un importante dueño de no-se-que compañía de periódico; pero es muy difícil recordar toda esa información cuando la persona que te la dice te vale tres pilas de lo que suelta una vaca por el culo."_

— No creo que este muchachito merezca esa atención de tu parte Kushina —escupió como quien no desea la cosa el señor de la casa, muy imponente, volviendo la vista hacia las noticias de la televisión que habían quedado interrumpidas al haber ido a despertar a cierto hijo suyo —, te saldrán canas antes de lo debido y sabes que eres muy hermosa para que eso te suceda.

La pelirroja miró con ojos esperanzados a su cónyuge agregando a la extraña conversación un muy meloso:

— ¿De verdad crees que soy hermosa, Minato?

Mientras Naruto deseaba sumergirse en el té que sostenía su padre frente suyo.

"_Ese intento de romántico-vomitivo esposo es mi padre: Minato Namikaze; su descripción llega a ser que resulté siendo un cruel clon de él, pelo rubio y desordenado, de ojos azules. A diferencia mía es de complexión mucho más robusta y verdaderamente alto. ¿Trabaja? No me pregunten, que de ese sí que menos tengo idea a que se dedica. Solo sé que es un obsesionado a los gimnasios y alimentos… nutritivos… que me dan ganas de vomitar._

_Literalmente…"_

— Hey chico.

Levanta la vista del aparente plato de comida que, sin darse cuenta, Kushina ha puesto en su puesto, y dispone su atención —que por más que intenta es nula— en su progenitor.

— Deberías comer como hombre, no como conejo. Así nunca llegaras a ser como yo, apuesto y atlético.

Devuelve su vista hacia su plato hondo, donde rebosa un mar marrón de cereal de fibra y un platico a su lado de seleccionadas verduras verdes. La levanta nuevamente para ver a su padre y con determinación nunca expuesta en su casa, a esas horas de la mañana, un lunes, se lleva una gran cantidad de verdura a su boca y se la come rápidamente.

— _Menos mal…_

Se dice entre dientes refiriéndose al halago de su padre —el cual no tuvo idea—, y sin intenciones de quedarse más tiempo en su hogar se levantó de su puesto, arrastrando ruidosamente la silla, y se dispuso a regresar a su cuarto a terminar de arreglarse para ir al colegio.

"_Sé que después de cómo he descrito a mi familia, yo quedaría como el _normal_ de entre anormales… Pero tampoco soy tan perfecto como me gustaría. Pienso que ni siquiera tendré algo de perfecto en este cuerpo y alma, ¿pero a quien le va a importar?"_

Primero entra dando tumbos al baño, para bañarse rápidamente. No se molesta en abrir la llave de agua caliente, ya que en menos de cinco minutos saldría del baño, que es lo que dura ésta en ponerse tibia. Sale del baño hacia su habitación para ponerse un jean suelto con varios rotos, principalmente en sus rodillas; una camisa negra con una imagen estampada de un álbum de Evanescence, también suelta; un poco de delineador negro en sus ojos; uno que otro adorno en sus muñecas y finalmente se seca el cabello alborotándolo lo más que pueda con la toalla amarilla.

Se mira un poco al espejo y murmura muy afligido:

— _Patético. No hay cambios en una semana…_

Recoge su mochila, un buso para abrigarse y sale finalmente de su cuarto. No se preocupa por mirar si están todos sus útiles o tareas puesto que nunca saca ni mete nada en su mochila; el colegio no ingresa en su lista de prioridades, así que ¿por qué molestarse?

Baja las escaleras más rápido de lo debido, se siente ahogado y desea salir inmediatamente de esa capsula sin oxigeno que es su casa. Ve a su madre en la entrada de la casa con una sonrisa un poco plástica a la vista y opinión de Naruto, por lo que decide parar antes de salir.

— Naruto, hijo…

— Que sea rápido mamá, tengo prisa.

Su sonrisa antes perfecta, se contrae con un poco de cizaña contra su hijo único.

— No-me-hables-así —dice entre dientes, aun con su sonrisa de barbie, acercándose un poco al rubio, finalizando en su oreja como si le fuera a contar un secreto—. _Esta vez me tocó calmar a tu padre, pero la próxima no será así ¿me entiendes?_

Naruto cerró los ojos tratando de calmar su alma. Deseaba irse. Ya.

— _Así que para mañana haces que comes más que del desastre de hoy. No queremos que sospeche… ¿cierto?_

Negó con la cabeza aun con sus ojos cerrados. Se ahogaba. No podía respirar.

Kushina se enderezó nuevamente y sonrió para desearle buen día a su hijo, el cual parecía no ponerle la más mínima atención a diferencia de cómo había estado de obediente segundos atrás. La pelirroja se hizo a un lado y le abrió la puerta para que saliera.

"_No encuentro ahora mismo una persona a quien le importe realmente, después de todo ¿quién se fijaría en este mal hijo? ¿Totalmente desagradecido de la vida?…"_

A pesar del clima normalmente frio en las horas de la mañana, Naruto caminó un poco más rápido al salir por la puerta abierta por Kushina; pero al cruzar la esquina bajó su ritmo y siguió su camino al colegio con un andar de verdadera parsimonia.

Deseaba gritar.

Deseaba llorar.

Deseaba reír.

Deseaba…

Pero no le nacía ahora. Se sentía vacío, tanto filosófico como literalmente. No había comido nada esta mañana en su desayuno y ahora su estomago estaba lanzando querellas para que el chico ingles notara de su hambre. Pero no deseaba nada, no ahora que había logrado mantenerse en esa talla finalmente, a pesar de que su meta no había sido cumplida.

"_En este cabeza hueca…"_

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y siguió su andar. Como si nada extraño pasara por su cabeza.

"_En este cuerpo deforme…"_

Las nubes comenzaban a tapar lentamente a su compañero el sol, viéndose cada vez más grises, apagadas, recargadas de toxica lluvia. Lentamente pequeñas señales de vida aérea en forma de liquido iban cayendo por sobre los tejados, jardines, carros, autobuses, y cabezas de la desafortunada gente que caminaba o andaba en bicicleta para su comodidad económica.

No era de esperar que el chico rubio sin apellido notara ese cambio climático, estaba muy ausente del mundo real que lo rodeaba como para percibir una nimiedad como lo era una pequeña llovizna de mañana.

Puso una de sus manos sobre su estrecho estomago y un resplandor de dolor pasó por sus ojos azules; normalmente soportaría ese dolor que azotaba sus entrañas, pero extrañamente ese día le parecía un verdadero tormento, quizás porque no había comido nada el día anterior como castigo de su _querida y amorosa madre_.

"_Si, deforme. Porque eso parezco, como un jodido pariente del jorobado de Notre Dame. Cuanto desearía estar en su posición, apartado del mundo, solo haciéndose notar mediante __melódicas campanadas__, haciéndole un favor a la gente no mostrando su desnaturalizado cuerpo…__"_

Cruzó la calle como si con eso fuera suficiente —sin mirar a ambos lados— y continuó con sus cavilaciones, deseando desconectarse de su dolor físico para evitar la tentación.

Pronto sintió un pequeño mareo adueñarse de sus sentidos, cerró los ojos para deshacer esa sensación pero no logró más que acrecentar el vértigo; algo andaba mal, no quería aceptarlo pero soportar esa cantidad de dolor por hambre le estaba causando estragos a su cerebro.

Miró a su alrededor para apoyarse en algún poste u objeto solido y evitar un desmayo o algo parecido. Mas lo que alcanzó a ver al otro lado de la acera fue algo que le paró el corazón unos segundos, no por emoción que era lo que normalmente ese auto rojo le provocaba, sino por el vértigo que se incrementaba, por el malestar que no se iba, y la preocupación que ahora no solo se apreciaba en su rostro, sino en todo su tembloroso cuerpo.

Estaba consciente de que si no hacía algo al respecto _él_ se daría cuenta de su estado y le pediría una explicación. Una que claramente no iba a decir.

"…_hablando con gárgolas __—sus mejores amigas— para desahogarse de su vida, y contarles de ese amor secreto que nunca estuvo destinado a él. Siendo el único aspecto en el que me sentiría desdichado de por vida, nunca pudiendo estar con el amor de mi vida…"_

La puerta derecha del auto se abrió dejando salir a su piloto.

Un chicho de más o menos la edad de Naruto; cabello demasiado negro y corto, pero puesto a propósito en punta por atrás a base de gel; ojos color gris oscuro algo rasgados, con un poco de delineador negro al igual que el rubio —solo que muy poco notorio—; color de tez realmente pálido, aun más que de los de ese país; y con un cigarrillo en sus labios delgados.

Lo miró fijamente, antes de corroborar que era a quien buscaba, y alzó una mano a modo de saludo dirigido exclusivamente a Naruto, y sonrió de medio lado a causa del cancerígeno que reposaba en su boca.

— _Dobe _—murmuro por entre los diversos sonidos de tráfico y gente, y agregó muy cariñosamente: —_Ven._

"_Porque él es mi único sostén en esta retorcida vida que llevo. Lo único suficientemente valioso en mi vida como para morir si él me lo pide. Ese chico de hermosas facciones y pose altanera, de contextura perfecta, por lo menos para mí…"_

Negó con la cabeza lentamente, para hacerle entender que esta vez no deseaba ir en el auto robado de su padre, que deseaba caminar; cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

No soportaba estar más de pie, pero le tenía más miedo a la reacción de ese chico si se llegaba a enterar de su condición. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, y cuando estaba pensando en la excusa más creíble que podía extraer de su lista, un aliento cálido —junto a una combinación de Colgate y nicotina— rozó contra su cuello descubierto.

— usuratonkachi… ¿Qué traes entre manos?

"_Ese chico que me hace tocar el cielo, sentir la locura y volver el infierno."_

Se mordió el labio inferior y permitió que una sonrisa realmente hermosa —pero falsa— hiciera aparición en ese mar de dolor y paranoia que era su cuerpo y mente en esos instantes.

— Nada teme, tú qué crees…

Y deseo no haber hablado, porque su voz salió tan temblorosa que pensó lo peor.

"_Se llama Sasuke Uchiha. Tiene 16 años al igual que yo. Nació acá en Londres y vive a pocas manzanas de donde vivo. Vive con su hermano, luego de que ambos se escaparan de su verdadero hogar en una de las zonas más cotizadas de la capital londinense. Pero qué más da esta información. No es un estudiante sobresaliente _—_a pesar de que tiene verdadera inteligencia_—_ solo porque quiere estar a mi nivel…"_

Le levantó el rostro con sus heladas manos y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos; en ellos se apreciaba una chispa de preocupación que destrozó las barreras del indefenso rubio, cuyos ojos claros no se detenían del temblor en el que sus contrincantes oscuros los indujeron.

Abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero de esta solo salió un pequeño y poco notorio vaho que se perdió en los labios del otro.

— Naruto, ¿te pasa algo? —Se acercó un poco más a su cuerpo y pudo sentir un ligero tintineo en su contrario— Estas temblando ¿estás bien?

— Claro teme, es que tú me pones así —acabó con el minúsculo espacio que quedaba entre ellos para restregarse contra el moreno y plantarle un pico en esos labios que tanto adoraba—. Estoy bien, no sé de qué te estás preocupando…

"_Por eso no me gusta mentirle, porque él hace lo posible por entenderme de todas las maneras posibles y yo solo hago que se desvíe del camino correcto para llegar a mí… pero es que no lo necesita, porque sin entenderme del todo, el ya me tiene como suyo. Con todos mis imperfectos (que son muchos) y desfigurada realidad…"_

— Esta bien, te creo. Ven vamos al carro que comenzó a llover —le dio un beso en su nariz fría y se alejó para cogerlo de la mano y arrastrarlo hacia el auto rojo estacionado al cruce de la calle—. Ah, con que soy muy irresistible ¿no? —dijo esto con una retorcida sonrisa que hizo reír a Naruto internamente.

Pero solo se decidió a lanzarle una pequeña sonrisa, tan verdadera como sus sentimientos, mientras se separaban de las manos para abrir su puerta y adentrarse al coche.

Ya se le había olvidado ese dolor físico que hace minutos lo agobiaba.

"_Lo que no entiendo, es por qué su vida la comparte conmigo, alguien con la gracia de una piña, con los modales de un orangután, de ojos pintados de negro y camisas grandes… con problemas familiares… Chico. Masculino. Que aunque sé que no tiene mucho que ver, no puedo evitar preguntármelo…"_

Porque ese chico era la única cura que poseía para calmar su alma y agitar su corazón para que volviera a latir con fuerza por vivir.

"_y por sobretodo… con problemas de peso."_

Y no lo había visto de esa manera hasta ese día, cuando al arrancar el auto Sasuke juntó de nuevo sus manos y cruzó sus dedos, alejando así por completo los pensamientos retorcidos de la mente de Naruto enfocándolos solo en el vivir.

Y vivir no solo por vivir.

Sino vivir porque eres alguien especial en la vida de otro.

Ese otro por quien te desvives por vivir.

"_Solo espero que mis inquietudes nunca lleguen a sus oídos, arruinarían todo por lo que he trabajado por ocultar. Y no, si se preguntan que si lo amo con todo mi corazón, les respondería que no. Porque más que amarlo, le entrego mi ser, mi corazón, mi mente y cada pedacito de mi cuerpo…"_

* * *

Comentarios de CaHo: enferma… pero pronto a recuperarse.

Algo bien retorcido salió de mi mentecilla enferma.

Espero que lo disfruten… creen que se merece un **RR? **si no, pues expongas sus dudas, tomatazos y blabla en un rr ... de verdad que ando enferma..

Mattane~!  
~CaHo~


End file.
